


A good reason to visit more often

by Heikitsune25



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: A young huntress, on her eleventh year, makes a shocking discovery of her past. And the man who hidden so well form her, didn't except her to accept it so easily.





	A good reason to visit more often

A good reason to visit more often

The early morning sun just barely peeked over the tree line of the S'warkii forest as the little girl adjusted the bow on her back. It is her eleventh spring, and her cool green eyes showed a wisdom that many her age aren't meant to have. Yet they still have their innocent luster that all children have. Her snow-white hair, long like her mothers, is tied in a ponytail nearly long enough to kiss the ground.

Her tunic, dark brown furred sleeves hugged her comfortably enough for her to endure the warmth of the forest. She adjusted the arrow quiver at her hip as she looked out to the trees of her home with hesitation and anticipation. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the older huntress coming out it.

The woman is in her late thirties, but the years have been kind to her as she looks to be in her late twenties. Her lovely sharp features have barely any signs of aging as she has an intelligence and acute stare form her dark emerald eyes. Her long sun-kissed brown hair is tied in a long-braided ponytail that cascaded and swayed down her back like a cat's tail.

Like the little girl beside her, she wore a tunic. A tanned furred one with fur coat form an impressive beast she had killed a long time ago. Furred boots and gloves with a bow strapped to her back. A hefty axe to her side with her buddle of arrows hanging off her lower hip. The large knife, used for more than just skinning beasts, finished her toolset as she too looked out to the rising sun.

The third member of their party followed out with a loud gapping yawn of its maw. Her fangs glistening in peeking daylight as the spotted panther walked out next to them. Stretching out her back as waited for her master's next move.

"Are thou ready Silvia?" The woman asked the little girl.

"Yes, mother." Silvia said with a nod. Her cool visage is a little unbecoming for such a young girl.

Kneeling down to look her daughter in her eyes, the woman spoke sternly, but with a gentle touch. "Do not look so shaky little one. Tis not thy first hunt."

"No." Silva nodded with the conviction of a warrior. "But this shall be my first successful one."

"Aye. That it will." H'aanit smiled as she pushed some stray hair out of her daughter's eyes. "Leten us fetchen master."

"The cheery old man must still at the Tavern." Both huntresses turned to the only tavern in the small village. That, even though the sun hasn't fully peeked over the treetops, it is still filled with laughter. Very common laughter of H'aanit's old master.

-OOO-

"Bahahaha! And then the foul beast haden the nerve to try and sweep at me! Ooohh but I showed it what for with a mighty swing of my *Hic* blade!"

The old hunter gave a grandiose laugh as he slammed his hand on the table, he shared with a purple cowl covered the young man with snow-white hair and bang covering his left eye. Who looked rather bothered by the old man's story. His face a while young-looking showed a little sign of aging as just a few wrinkles around his dark eyes green eyes but his lips looked curved into a very forced smile. Not trying to anger the drunk hunter who wildly regaled his tale. His dark purple cloak hung over his shoulders and, if not for his raised arms on the table, no one would get a glimpse at the light armor underneath his clothes and the few daggers under his belt. There are more hidden blades on his person, but he is smart to at least keep those hidden from the view of the bar as the hunter kept talking.

"Bah Therion!" The hunter swung his arms around the young man. His musky alcoholic breath tickling the man's silver hair. Making him grimace as he continued, "Thou should cometh hunting with me! The beasts we'd catch! The sights we'd *Hic*see! Lord knows H'aanit can't anymore. Taking care of Silva and all."

"The work of a mother is never done." Therion grumbled as he pushed the man out his face.

"I swear if I finden the retched *Hic* bastard that left her with child- " The hunter took out a large knife and stabbed the table in rage. "I'LL GUT HIM!"

Therion looked more than a little pale at the large and sharp blade sticking out of the wooden table. But he didn't show it much. This is the scene that H'aanit had walked in on. The poor young man's ears must have been talked off since the morning and now he is staring at the blade shaking in the table in time with Z'aanta's boisterous laughter in a mix of fear and weariness.

"Sir Therion."

Almost immediately, little Silva rushed to the scowled covered man's side the simplest of grins.

"Ah! Little *Hic* Silva!" Before Therion could say or do anything the old hunter smiled at the child. "Thou look as beautiful as thine mother every day!"

Therion gave H'aanit a heated look. Mouthing 'Help me.', as the woman herself sighed.

"I'll take care of master. Therion would thou watch Silva for the momen?"

"Sure." The thief said as he didn't hide his smile as he watched his old friend drag her old master out of the bar.

"Phew… she wasn't kidding when she said he could talk someone's ear's off." Therion sighed as Silvia looked up at him with nervous anticipation.

With her eyes not once glancing at up at the theirs, the young huntress spoke. "Sir- "

"What have we talked about kid?" Therion playfully scolded the young huntress. "I am not as old as your mother, and I am sure as heck, not a knight. So, lay off the 'Sir's and misters'"

"R-Right." Silva blushed in embarrassment at her blunder. "How have thou been Si-Um T-Therion?"

"Heh heh. Well, I did just steal this lovely jewel form a band of marauders on my way here." The thief pulled out a beautiful red gem danced into his fingers.

"Astounding…" Silva gazed at the gem in wonder. She can't help but be delighted whenever Therion visits her and her mother. The old friend of her mothers always has a bobble or trinket he stole and story to go along with it. Granted the thief is just enjoying the sound of his voice and genuine admiration he gets form the girl, but Silva cannot help it. She's never set foot out of these woods. She's never seen the castles that the thief has sunk into, to the dragon her mother has slain. Even though she desperately wants to.

"So, what happened after thou were caught?" Silva asked with pure curiosity in her eyes. Leaning forward in her feet so far that she looked to nearly fall over.

"Oh, I let them catch me." Therion smirked. "The leader had the gem right on him and surrounded by his men. There was no way I would have been able to get it the snake eye crystal by just waltzing in his camp and stealing the jewel while he slept."

"But…weren't thou worried thou would be slain by them?" Silvia swallowed as she was right there with Therion on his adventure.

"A little." The thief shrugged his shoulders casually with a cocky smile. "Until I tricked them all into thinking that their leader was going to turn on them."

"But how did thou escape?" Silva asked in a stunted whisper.

Therion just spun the ruby on his fingertip as he finished his story. "While they were fighting, I slipped into the guys pocket and walked away like I was going on a stroll. Heh. Even stopped by the next town for a bit to eat."

"Amazing…" Silvia blinked in childlike admiration at Therion's story. Far form her stoic look that fit more of a hunter then a child.

"Please tell me thy are not telling her another one of thine tall tales now?" H'aanit sighed as she walked back into the bar. Her master snoring in his bed.

"Ok, I won't tell you." Therion chuckled while H'aanit sighed. But there is a smile to her lips as she looked at the thief.

"Tis good to see you again Therion."

The thief nodded back to her in greeting. "Same to you. You and Silva look well."

"We were about to go on a hunt. Wilt thou liken to join us?" H'aanit didn't need to look down at her daughter to see her face practically light up. "Master was meant to comen with us on this hunt. However, it seems the fool is too drunk to join us. Thine sharp eyes are always welcomed."

"Please!" Silva jump up until she noticed the curious gaze of her mother. Shyly she settled down with a massive blush on her face.

"U-Uh i-if it is not too much trouble…"

"Rowr…" The large panther growled lightly as she nudged up Therion's leg. Looking more like a simple house cat then a hunting beasts of the wild.

"Hmph." H'aanit smirked at her partner and daughter. "Tis seems I am being out voted."

"Sure." Therion smirked as he stood and stretched out his back smiling as he spoke his terms. "I've got nothing to do for a few hours. Though I am taking a share of the hunt as payment."

-OOO-

"There." H'aanit whispered in her daughter's ear. Pointing to the grazing deer through their hiding spot in the bushes. The little girl's bowstring pulled back as quiet and as tight as she could. The arrow balanced on her index finger stood still as stone. Her eyes narrowed at her target with a single steady breath.

"Wait for thine moment…." H'aanit's voice could barely be heard from the creaking of Silva's bow string.

With a small exhale, Silva let the arrow fly and it hit it's mark. In the deer's calf. The animal didn't see the arrow coming, but as soon as it felt it's painful sting it bucked off at full speed. The young huntress looked dejected, however. Her arrow had hit off its true mark of being the deer's neck.

"Thou still hit it. Tis weak and slow-moving." H'aanit nodded at the shot. "Thy aim is still a little off, but thou hit a vital point. It willtih not get very far. Good work."

"Yes, mother." Silva said yet her head wasn't held so high. Even form the gentle head pat form her mother.

"Wait here." H'aanit said as she stood up from her kneeling position. "Linde and I wilest get back on its trail." The older huntress and her partner stalked deeper into the woods. Leaving Silva alone with her thoughts.

"Your getting better."

Though she isn't completely alone as Therion dropped down from his preach high up in the trees. Twirling an arrow in his fingers as he walked up beside her.

"…. Mother's arrows never missth their mark." Silvia looked at the bow in her hand. "And yet…I have yet to kill any of my marks."

"Hmmm…well for one thing," Therion thought for a moment before throwing the arrow into a tree.

"Your breathing is wrong."

"I…am?" Silvia titled her head in thought

"Yeah." The thief kneeled down next to the bewildered girl. Taking her hands in his hands and aiming her bow and arrow at the other arrow embedded in the trunk of the tree.

Leaning down to meet Silva's gaze, Therion started to speak to her. Keeping a firm grip on her hands but not adjusting her aim. Letting her try and hit her mark on her own. "You need to hold your breath. Don't let go until you feel the right moment."

"Now close your eyes." Therion said as he pointed the young huntress at the tree.

"But I won't- "

"That's the point." The thief said sternly. "You aren't meant to see it. Just…. feel the mark."

Trusting the man, she's known nearly as long as her mother, Silva sighs as she closes her eyes. With her sight gone she could hear the blades of grass shifting against each other. Feel more the weight of Therion's hand on her shoulder. And hear just how similar in the way they both breathed.

"Now hold it." Therion said as watched her adjust her aim. Her arrow getting closer and closer to the mark. "And don't let go…"

"Until." She brought the arrow up. Then down then up against in the slightest of movements. Her eyes still closed her breath ceased.

"You." The creaking of her bow seemed to echo off the forest trees.

Silva loosened her fingers.

And the arrow in the tree was split in two by her own.

"Feel it." Therion smiled.

Opening her eyes, Silva beamed at her shot hitting it's mark. "I-I did it!"

"Rowr…." A low growl had singled Linde's return. The massive feline pushing her way through the bushes as she gazed at Therion and held a silent conversation with him.

"Alright. We'll fallow you to her." The thief nodded to the massive panther that nodded back before shrinking back into the woods.

"…. Therion." Silva spoke as she watched Linde's tail sway like a flag over the bushes.

"Hm?" The man answered as he took a bite of an apple that he most likely had stolen and hid in his cloak.

"Willest…Willest I ever be like thee? Like thine mother?" Silva looked deep into the forest. Following the path of her mother with her eyes. Gazing at the ghost of her back that seemed to be as tall as a mountain with a sea in between her and its peak.

Therion spoke so easily and evenly it surprised Silva. "You'll get there."

Blinking in shock at the man's honesty, Silva had to ask. "How dose thou know?"

There was an odd pause in Therion's next words. The thief not speaking for a moment As if he was searching for the right thing to say and how to say it.

"Because your H'aanit's kid." Is what the thief affirmed before vanishing back into the trees. Leaving Silva to fallow Linde below while he stalked the trees above.

-OOO-

"Dose thee really have to leave in the marrow?"

H'aanit said as she set down Therion's drink.

Late into the night the two old friends chatted over sweet drinks by the light of a single candle in H'aanit's kitchen. The night is still early, but it has been long since the young huntress first successful hunt. The deer meat has been cooked and served while the old friends chat. Silva has been asleep while Linde curled up at the front door. It is only the small flicker of the single candlelight illuminated them for the night.

"You know me H'aanit." Therion smirked as he took a sip of his drink. "Always on the move."

"Tis not what thy meant…" H'aanit sighed as she sat down across from him. Giving him a knowing glare under her eyes.

"…" Therion placed his drink down with his own knowing stare.

"I am guessing you haven't told her the story of who her father is?" Therion sighed as he knows where the conversation is going.

"Silva hasen the right to know who her real father is." H'aanit glared at the thief.

"And she also has the right to not be burned by the fact her dad is a damn wanted dead beat." Therion scoffed at the woman.

While H'aanit sighed. "Thou are not a dead beat Therion."

"But I am a wanted man with a massive price on my head and enemies everywhere." The ice in the man's voice could've made the room grow cold.

"For god's sake H'aanit…Do even want to imagine what will happen if anyone finds out about Silva outside of our odd circle of friends? They don't even know about it." The self-image the thief has for himself has taken a bit of a turn when he found about H'aanit being with child. At first, he had fainted. And then he had offered to give his whole life savings to help her raise the child.

But as his mind finally cooled down and be rational, he realized just how much in danger his child and mother are in. Sure, his connection with Darius is gone, there are still those hunting the mysterious thief. All they need is one clue. Any clue. Like his family. So, he left. But not entirely.

"No. But thou has been trying to stop that hasn't thee?" H'aanit's words are as accurate and true as her arrow shots. Cutting down Therion into silence.

"…" The woman could always see right through him. Form the very first day she met him wounded in the woods, it felt like H'aanit could read his acting as easily as he could read a man's pockets.

"I have seen the wounds thou tries to hide when you visit. And the gifts keeps getting Silva are starting to pile up." H'aanit kept listing off the man's sins. "Thou comen once every week. None stop. Thou hasn't missed a single month since she's been born. Therion. Thou wants to be here. With us."

Ture to his lover's words, Therion wanted nothing more but to be in his daughter's life. But his own life held but by a very short chain. The worlds most wanted thief, hunted by nearly every rich man, woman, knight guard and even backstabbing thief in the realm. If even a whisper of him having any connections to anyone got out into the world, or worse the underground world he lives in, Silva's and H'aanit's lives would be in danger.

His reunion with Darius years ago taught him to keep his bonds and rely on others. Now he will do anything to protect them. Even if that means staying away from his family.

"But I can't. H'aanit…. the threat is just too great for me to settle down- "

The hunter and the thief shot up from their sits. Therion pulling out a throwing knife while H'aanit put a hand on her dagger.

Behind the wall to the kitchen, Silva held her breath as hard as she could. The young girl breaking out in a small sweat, with eyes held shut in worry. Desperately hoping that any god watching over her would make her body one with the wall.

"…Must have been a mouse." Silva heard her mother say.

"Guess Linde will take care of it."

"She doth liken to eat mice."

"Wait seriously?"

It wasn't audible, but Silva let her body relax and a release of her held breath. Until she heard a loud purr right in front of her.

"Ah!?"

"L-Linde! S-Stop it! B-Bad kitty-Ah…."

The large dire leopard had appeared with Silva hanging in its mouth by her shirt. The large feline looked oddly proud of itself as it presents it's 'catch'.

"Silvia?" H'aanit gave a very disapproving glare at her daughter. "What are thee doing up so late?"

"Um…I…" Silvia's tongue couldn't form any words as her mother bore down on her. She looked to Therion, and yet the thief wasn't looking at her. His eyes staring at his drink as he asked slowly.

"How…much did you hear?"

For a moment Silvia didn't say anything. Only clutching the hem of her night dress in fear of her mother's discipline. But she wouldn't back down. Not with a question that's been burning in her mind since she turned ten last year.

Looking up at the thief that she always considered a good friend of her family, she asked. "…T-Therion? Dose…Dose thou know my father?"

It was a question within a question. An answer that Therion has answer to though he kept his head turned as he thought of his next words. H'aanit's eyes on him as he chewed on his words and then sighed.

"He…He was a good man. A knight me and your mother met on our travels. However, he died protecting us from a swarm of monsters." Therion took a short sip of his drink. And yet he tasted no flavor.

"He was honorable. Far from a thief like me." It was a bold face lie. But one that would make Silva proud of her lineage and not walk in shame of it.

And it took every ounce of H'aanit's will not to punch Therion form his response. Having not seen her parents, the huntress is all for giving her daughter a normal life with two parents. However, her lover is more then a pain in the ass about it. Constantly dodging the question whenever she brought it up, giving half truths and stories. And it's not like he dislikes being with them. Therion lights in true happiness whenever he's with them and he treat's Silvia like a true daughter.

Though she understands why. Therion knows the underworld better than anyone else. He knows how dangerous that world is and knows that if anyone from his world finds out her and Silvia, not only are their lives in danger, but even her own village. And as strong as she and him are, they are not immortal. They cannot protect their little girl forever.

Still she can't help but be vexed by his stubbornness and pinched the bridge of her nose in anger. Readying herself for a long argument to tonight once she sends Silva to bed.

"…. I…I do not wish that man to be my father." And Yet, Silva shook her head. Her bright green eyes peering into Therion's.

Stepping up to the thief, Silva's big green eyes looked deep into Therion's own with pure conviction. "That man doth not knowth my favorite knife. That man doth no sneak me candy. That man doth not tell me stories. That…That man doth not helpen me hunt. That man…he is not my father."

"Silva…" Therion gritted his teeth as he knew exactly what his daughter was going to ask. And he would hard-pressed to say no.

"Please stay…Farther." Silva's big green eyes bore into the formerly cold-hearted thief. Making the cynical and normally unflappable Therion choke and blush on his words. Turning away from his daughter as he tried to think of a way to explain to her how delicate his situation is.

"…Silva…" Therion sighed. Rubbing the back of his head in frustration as he didn't like the situation either. "It isn't that simple- "

And then H'aanit stood next to their daughter. Her eyes just as big and lovely as Silva's as she said. "Please reconsider Therion."

"Erk…" Seeing both of them stare at him so sincerely made him blush and loosen his resolve. It was a duel assault that the thief could barely take. His lover showing her skills as a huntress and, when she saw his harden heart waver, she pounced on the chance to break down his walls.

He could almost see the tiniest of smirks on her face.

"L-Look. No amount of staring- "Turning his head to try and bring up a counter-argument only met him with the big, cute pleading eyes of Linde.

"…. You too huh?" Therion deadpanned at the feline that merely purred and licked his cheek.

"Fine. FINE!" Throwing his hands in the air the realm greatest thief is beaten by his wife and child.

While he sighed in defeat, there was a smile on his face. An annoying one sure, but a smile none the less. "…I won't make promise but-Whoa!?"

Therion was nearly tackled off his chair form Silva's sudden hug. Her face burring his chest with the biggest smile on her face. The young father would have hugged her back.

"Wait! Linde! Don't-argh!"

If the large panther didn't join in on the dog pile.

-OOO-

"I know what I said, and I meant it. But I can't settle down yet until I tie up a few loose ends." Therion said at the dejected face of Silva.

Early in the morning, the sun just barely peeking over the clouds. The fog of the woods covering the forest floor, the enigmatic thief, his huntress lover, and their child stood at the exit of the village. Even with a village filled with hunters, all was quite as everyone rested in their homes.

"Don't give me that face." Therion sighed with a hand on his hip. Not wanting to leave his daughter with such a grim look but work needed to be done if he wants to try to have anything that's like a normal life.

"I…I knowth but…" Silva understands completely. Her father's life is a dangerous one and always follows him is he has to take steps, long dangerous steps to make sure her and her mother are safe when he stays with them. And yet she wants nothing more then grab his leg and keep him rooted on the spot.

Therion's hand on her head made her look up at him and calm her brimming tears.

"I'll be back before you know it." Therion smiled sweetly as her rubbed his daughter's head. "And it'll be permanent next time."

Silva blushed but nodded her head. Wanting to be as strong as her father and mother.

"Therion." H'aanit walked up to the thief. "I am glad thou made the decision."

"I made?" Therion scoffed. "With the looks you all gave me it felt like a threat or a bribed. And I thought those monsters we used to fight were cutthroat. Heh. You've guys got them beat."

"Well, Silva is not the only one glad to have thee here." H'aanit smiled warmly. Trying to hid the small blush on her face as she looked at the rising sun.

"Oh?" Therion smirked as he said. "Am I am to guess that you want me here too?"

H'aanit turned a little a red at that. "We-Well of course. It is not as if my feelings have-Mph?"

Therion leaned in for a surprise kiss on her lips. Leaning up just enough on his toes to wrap the huntress in his arms as his lips met hers that shocked her at first, but she easily leaned into it. Taking her arms around her thief in a tight warm embrace. He only reason they pulled their lips apart was for the need of air, but they never let go of one another. Resting their foreheads against one another

All the while Linde watched intently, though Silva had her eyes covered in embarrassment.

"…I am sorry for leaving you two alone." Therion whispered softly as his face is a red as an apple

"I knowth thee are doing it to protect us but…." She hugged him in an utterly possessive manner. Not caring for those you see them. Afraid that he may leave again. "That does noth mean I liked it."

"Guess I am getting a heavy scolding when I get back huh?" Therion chuckled.

"Ay. A big one." H'aanit smiled as she reached into her pocket.

"Also…" The huntress pulled out a charm. It is a necklace with three types of fangs. One being a wolfs, and the other two being a panther's tooth. All three are held to together by a leathery string and a few feathers from a beautiful bird of prey.

Taking Therion's hands in her's H'aanit place the charm in his hands. "It shall protect thee and maken sure thee wilst maken back to us."

".." Therion looked at the necklace with an warm smile that oddly fit an cold thief like him. Until it turned into a cocky smirk as he playfully haled the necklace up to get see it's worth. "Hmm…I could sell it for a good price~."

"And I could taken thine head." The calmness in H'aanit's voice actual made the thief shiver in a little fear.

"I'll keep it safe." The thief gave an uneasy smile at the dark aura running off his lover.

Putting the charm around his neck Therion nodded to H'aanit and Silva. That cocksure smile on his face as he said. "I'll see you two soon."

Therion smirked as he looked at the charm. He has a really good reason to drop by the forest more often.

* * *

**I feel... odd about this one. Don't exactly hate how it turned out, but I feel I could have done more with it.**

**Tell me what you think in a comment or review. **


End file.
